Friends or more?
by RainbowGiraffes
Summary: It was that type of day for reality to twist and turn in someone's d reality decided to simply pick three dragon slayers and three exceeds.But,it's not as bad as they all thought it would be...or is it?
1. Chapter 1

A/N-So this is my first StingXWendyXRogue story.I love this (never gonna happen) couple(s).I don't care the age please no hate or what ever people say. Please read and review!

Friends or more.

Wendy's brown eyes watch as Carla's long white tail swirl like it was in the wind. She sat In the chair in front of the round table with Lucy, Natsu, Gray and Erza, who was sitting and was eating her strawberry cheesecake like usual. Nastu and Gray were fighting, which just made Lucy laugh. Happy was trying to convince Carla to accept his fish. Ever since the games had finished and we had a tie with Sabertooth, they had been having party's. She wasn't complaining of course-She loves Fairy Tail. But sometimes they are just too loud.

"Wendy,We should go take a job. We need more dresses and food." Wendy noticed Carla had decided to get the fish from Happy,eating it happily."Before people start deciding to take all the good jobs." Carla also added, ignoring Happy who happily told Lucy about how he successfully persuaded Carla to have his fish.

"Okay,Carla." Wendy wasn't feeling all so happy like usual. She was still tired from her last job that she took with Lucy and Levy, and her sore side was bandage up and her right thigh was too."Let's go." She stood up and said her goodbyes to her closest friends.

"Do you want us to go with you?" Asked Gray, who stopped arguing with "flame brain".Natsu paid no mind to him and ate his wings.

"No,but thank you,Gray." Wendy smiled at him and skipped away.

"Be safe then!" She smiled as she looked at the job board. She didn't see much hard ones,but they were a good pay. "Hmm." But there was one that caught her attention that paid 600,000 jewels just to help clean out a mansion. That was something she could do with no problem. So, she grabbed it and bent down to Carla's level.

"Hmm.." Carla put a paw on her chin."That's easy. Let's go early tomorrow." She smiled up at Wendy."Let's go home." She walked away from her to go to Mira.

"Right!" Wendy skipped away to Mirajane. And she seemed a little better from Gray. She always had this small thing for him,but it was nothing big like Love-Lunatic-Juvia. She got to Mira who was calmly washing a glass mug."Hey,Mirajane!" Mirajane turned to look at the 13 year old Sky Dragon slayer.

"Hi there,Wendy," Mira said calmly with her large smile."Another job?" She stopped washing the cup and dried her hands.

"Yep!It's not hard either!"Wendy watched as Mira stamped her job request paper."I'll start leaving tomorrow." Wendy stood back up from the stool she seated herself in and grabbed the paper.

"Just you this time?" She Asked.

"Just Carla and me." She nodded with a smile."It won't take long, either."

"I hope." Carla grumbled,now finishing her fish and Wendy laughed lightly at her."Anyways,we'll be waking up early so we should get going,Mira." The female exceed jumped off her stool and stood beside Wendy.

"Bye,girls!"

"Bye,Mira!" Wendy waved bye to Mira as she walked out the guild with Carla, She skipped away to her home In the quiet night. Carla calmly walked beside her. The sky was dark with bright little diamonds placed upon sky, which was clear-showing the pure white moon was bright,the light coming off it shining down onto the cold pavement Wendy was walking on. The two girls got to Wendy's pink and blue room that was the colors of cotton candy;her favorite closed the door and locked it. She then walked to her white drawer and pulled out her pajamas that were white with pink kawaii clouds on walked into her bathroom and put them decided to just take a shower in the morning before they left. After that,she grabbed her toothbrush and put on the minty toothpaste and began to brush her teeth then combed out her long,blue hair with her black brush.

She walked out the bathroom feeling clean and placed the job request paper on the drawer with her mirror and perfume bottles that she had. There was a few pictures taped on the mirrow with Team Natsu and her when they went to beach the day the a job. Another after she finished a full week with Lucy,Cana,Mirajane, Levy,Juvia and her in the guild the day after the Grand Magic , her favorite one was with the one she took with Gray at the picture was just her and him in the photo booth. He didn't mind at all when she asked, he wasn't busy trying to win a dragon teddy bear like Natsu. while Lucy and Erza was trying to beat each other in some other game. He was,not by her surprise much though,was doing nothing but standing there with all his glory. So , she just thought it would be a good idea to ask if he wanted to take pictures with her. He said sure and that was how the funny photo booth pictures ended up on her Mirror.

Carla walked out the bathroom and laid on the white bed with was calmly under the white blankets and her full head of hair was placed on the pink pillow.

"Goodnight,Carla." Wendy yawned lightly and let her eyes flutter close.

"Goodnight,Wendy."

A/N-Sorry it was so short!I hope it was good...It would be better in the next chapter I promise! Anyways,please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2-well ,this is weird

chapter one-Well this is weird

*Wendy's P.O.V*

I sat on the train,sitting on the comfortable cushions, waiting for it to start. I wore my nicest casual clothes I could find. A pink tank top with jean shorts. I wanted to feel comfortable while cleaning the mansion.

I looked out the window as people walked by it,looking for something-or other the people. They were all different in their special ways. Well, that was one reason why I liked Magnolia so much.

The train then began to clicking of the train tracks were loud,and covered most of everyone's conversations. I looked out the window ,while watching the bricks of buildings and people become blurs felt like a usual mission,it didn't feel right without Team Natsu by my side. sure, Carla is here, and I love her till death, but she can be so serious.

"Don't you think it would have been a better idea to let Gray come along?" Asked Carla, who was sitting on the table. Her brown eyes burned through me as her paws rested on her lap."It would have been an extra hand;to help around with us and clean faster."

"Yes, but I didn't want anyone's help on this job, it's only cleaning a mansion." I stated. "And I didn't want to seem like a bother." I felt like if Gray did come along, I would be a bother to him."Plus," I added, "I'm a woman." I pointed at myself with a smile.

"Mhm," I heard Carla chuckle lightly under hr breath."You haven't even gotten your period yet..." She smirked at me, laughing.I felt my stomach turn without warning and my face went pale and I grumbled,looking away and back to the beautiful,meadow view.

_With the Twin Dragon Slayers_

*Rogues P.O.V*

I sat in front of Sting, who's light blonde hair swayed a little due to the wind coming from out the open window. Sting looked at me as his face was a sickening green."Why did we-" He coughed lightly,still being able to muffle out words."I mean-YOU-choose this job?I can finish this job within 30 seconds,or even less." He snickered.

There he was, being cocky and has been half an hour that we,Sting,Lector,Frosch and I, have been on this dumb train. And with every passing two minutes,Sting would complain to me on why I picked the job I picked. "I agree with everything Sting said." Lector said as his dark colored eyes burned through me, but it quickly scanned over to Sting.

"It pays good." I stated once again. "And look," I pulled out the job request paper out out of my cloak. It was a simple job, like Sting had was only cleaning a needed to rearrange a few non-ordered alphabetical books,dust a few(I think),clean 19 rooms and we're outa there. "It specifically asked for two dragon slayers with exceeds." I said,feeling myself get green. "So there has to be a reason-an important-reason for that." I pointed at every word.

I looked back up at Sting who rolled his eyes at my reason. That should keep him quiet until we get off this train. "I guess." I heard him mumble something else before looking out the window for fresh air.I can feel my insides start to turn and rumble in a unpleasant way. even so,I tried to keep my face as emotionless as possible.

"Frosch thinks Rogue is sick." I looked down at Frosch. I let a very,very light and small smile,come across my face. so much for looking emotionless.

It was about only an hour for the train to take us to where we needed to from the train stop,we began to walk to where the paper stated where the mansion was. The streets were filled with large shops and people crowding them .Some what ike Sardines...

I walked along side with Sting,Frosh by my side as Lector on his. "Are we there yet?" Asked Sting.I shook my head no as I focused on a patch of blue run pass me.A white blur followed after it. "Hey, watch it!" Yelled Sting as he was almost pushed back from the sudden movement.

"Sorry Mister!" I saw the patch of blue slowly start to fade after it turned around,facing us was a young girl by the looks of it. she had royal bright blue hair.I know I'v seen that hair color somewhere before.

After passing more buildings and rude people,plus a few dark allys,we got the main path we needed to be that led us into the woods. It wasn't dark,which made Frosh a little less stiff,yet it seemed gloomy and out of place.

"Do we have to go in there?" Asked Frosh.I looked down at her,smiling lightly. "Rogue will protect Frosh,right?" Her eyes were large filled with hope.I nodded at her.

"Yes."I said,walking into the woods with the rest behind me. It was cold,and not very inventing desperate how bright and Autumny it looked. The leaves were a bright yellow and orange,and there was some red, most of the leaves were already on the path or slowly falling to the ground, and slowly and non-painfully dying.

I looked ahead of me,no longer admiring the scenery around me.I squinted my eyes as they quickly adjusted to a little dot. It looked of what was the same blue blur I'v seen before,the one who bumped into Sting. she was in a far away distance. Why exactly is she all alone out here?Walking on the path that only leads to one place...

"What is that?" I saw interest in Stings eyes as they squinted to try to get a better look at the blurry blue dot."Is that the damn girl who ran into me?" He huffed and puffed,crossing his arms and relaxing.

I chuckled lightly at him. He can be such a whiner at some points in life.I moved my long black hair away from my right eye a little to get a better view at the path leading up and down then slithering away like a snake.

We got to the mansions large white marble door. The whole mansion itself was pure white with little hints of grey blue in the marble. The garden in front of the house was large and colorful with different beds of different flowers. if your wondering how the hell are they showing off still,I too don't know.

"Frosh like..." I noticed Frosh began to tug on my pants.I looked down at her and smiled. She was really the only per- I mean exceed I ever smile to. The only one who I showed my emotions to.

I then walked to the marble white door with Sting who began to bang on the door.

"We're here to clean your mansion!" He was about to land his fist onto the marble again when the heavy doors was opened widely and quickly."Huh?" Our eyes expected a tall tall man,but there was no one. Our heads lead us down to see a patch of royal blue,soft,hair.

It was a girl.A girl with large brown eyes that longly stared up at us with her mouth slightly open as her brown eyes,filled with curiosity and confusion,scanned over us.

Wendy Marvell.

*Sting's P.O.V*

Wendy Marvell.

That's the girls was the Sky Dragon Slayer. The youngest one to fight in the games, she had a Fairy Tail mark on her 's right... she's from Fairy Tail...

"What the _hell_ are **you **doing here?" I asked her right when a white exceed with a pink dress and a duster in her right paw flutter in beside Wendy .I think it was Wendy's exceed Carly ...or Carlson..I think... Anyways, if they're here that means the rest of her loud friends are here and that weird blue exceed that Natsu has.

"We're here for the job request,why else would we be here?" I looked up at _Carly _when she snarled at us. Her dark brown eyes kept on scolding me."What are you two doing here?"

"Four," I looked down at Lector who held up his paw with the single smirked up at her and she only glared down at him. The longer she stared at him,the more pink she gotten on her cheeks."There's four." Lector corrected again. She rolled her eyes at him and looked up at me for an answer.I was about to say when Rogue answered instead.

"We're here to also clean the mansion." The two girls in front of us snapped their heads up to face him. He held his emotionless face expression as he continued, "Wendy,that is your name,yes?" Rogue asked as his low and raspy voice can be barley heard even if someone was standing right in front of his face.I chcukled lightly,proud of knowing the girls name.I even knew her ,its not much of a surprise since Im great.

"Um,Yes R...Rogue." I felt a tingle of shock run pass my body. She actually knew his name. Does she know mine too? "Rogue,right?" She worriedly asked when her shyness began to take over her like a drug.

"Yes." He said looking pass her short body but then back to her small child-like face."So,you took this job request too?" He asked. Wendy nodded while _Carly _"tched".Wendy then looked up at me and weakly smiled.I felt a sudden heat run past my cheeks.I felt my arm hairs stand up straight and my body get stiff.

"Ah,I see you two also took my request." Rogue and I looked behind Wendy to see a rather young looking guy standing behind her with a top hat on his full head of dry grey hair,. He looked down at Wendy as she turned around to look up at him. She mumbled somethings softly and left the front door back inside with the creepy tall guy with the top hat standing in front of us.

"Yea," I said,my body getting back to normal slowly.I looked passed his side to see that Wendy girl again holding a pile of books.I shook my head. What a weakling. "Well,let your male maids do the job we need to do so I can get outa here." I felt Rogue nudged my side sharply with his elbow.I turned to look at him and he glared at me,then went back to his emotionless expression. He looked back up at the man.

"Sorry about that, ." He coughed lightly then went back to whatever he was gonna say."He can be rude sometimes."

"Rude?!" I felt a tick mark grow right on the side of my beautiful patch of light blonde hair.I'm not rude.I'm just being me and honest!If you don't like me then don't talk to me.

The creepy guy smiled down at Rogue."It's okay-?"

"Rogue."

"Rogue." He looked at me next with a warm,fake smile.

"Sting." he nodded at me,not effected by my low growl.

"I didn't really need a clean up,Rogue and Sting," He moved aside and gestured us to walk in."That was just cover up for the real reason. I had told Wendy,that sweet darling you saw,that. But she didn't mind helping me clean out this filthy place." I walked in with Lector hot on my heels and Rogue and Frosh on his.

The living room was was filed with red and white large cushions and a single small rocking cushion across from those. In the middle of the white cushions though, there was a wooden black coffee table with a red carpet under it. "Please have a seat." I took a seat on the largest white couch. Lector sat on the arm rester as Rogue sat beside me carrying Frosh.I looked at Wendy when she passed me carrying more books. She looked like she was having a harder time carrying those stack of books then the other ones like before.

"Who is that White Exceed with the girl;Wendy?" I looked down at Lector when he poked my arm He seemed to have an interest in Carly that I hadn't seen in his eyes since,well actually since , I told him.

"Carly."

"It's Carla!" Lector and I jumped lightly when I heard her screech, flying past us,chasing after Wendy. "Get it right!" She looked back at us with Devil area around her that seemed to get dark and more evil.

"Well seemed like you got your answer." I whispered to Lector chuckling lightly when his cheeks went red.I knew Lector for most of my life and I'v never seen his cheeks heat up that fast and his eyes advert away from mine. It was funny.

The creepy guy sat on the rocking chair. He sat straight and had his foot over his left. He then smiled at us again before calling Wendy and Carla over."Wendy,dear,please come you too,Carla." They peaked their heads from behind a wall. "Yes,you." He gestured at them. Wendy timidly walked over to us.

"I didn't finish stacking the books, ." She said. The creepy guy said it was fine and told her to sit back down and relax for a little.

"Okay,lets get down to business." Wendy and Carla nodded,along with Rogue.I just shrugged my shoulders and agreed along with them. "I asked specifically for someone like you three-erm," He coughed when I glared at him. "Six I mean,dearly sorry," He fixed himself. "Because I need you six to get something from afar that I can not get and take time off for." He got serious for a moment until he said,"Even though Wendy was not who I was hoping for,she will do." I glared at the man when I heard Wendy shift uncomfortably in her seat. "You two though.." He ignored my glare. "Are perfect for the job." He grinned.

"Not what you were hoping for?" We all flicked our necks towards Carla who mocked him. She held anger in her eyes as Wendy held her her against her small body. The more I took noticed of Wendy,she was pretty cute in her own flat chested way.I was knocked out my thoughts when I heard Carla ask a little more demanding. "What does that mean?" I smirked as she thought she was all tough and big-acting-somewhat like me. But I_ know_ I was all tough and big.

"Carla,let him finish." I heard Wendy's soft and gentle voice flow throughout the living room. It made me get goosebumps run through out my entire body. She looked up at creepy guy who didnt look so happy, so she apologized for Carla.

"It's fine,Dear." Just hearing him call Wendy "Dear" boiled my blood and made my eye slightly twitch.I'm not sure why,but it just completely ticked me off. Maybe because his voice sounded...whats that word...so proper! Thats the word. "Anyways,I want you six to get a small box that has crystals all over it. The box is held in the very back and dark corner of the is hidden in or near a small wooden cabin." He pulled out a little tag of white paper from his top hat. "This is the towns name and would be too dangerous to give you the cabins address." He handed Rogue the paper,who gratefully took it and stuffed it in his jacket. "I want you six to leave immediately tomorrow. The woods-it is also bandits after the box,so I want to make sure you six get there first." He said with darkened eyes and his face expression serious.I noticed that Rogue was listening closely since he was leaning in and his body kept on twitching-his body did that often.

"Of course!" I heard Wendy.I looked towards her to see her standing proudly with a fist. "I can do this!" A smile danced across her all stared at her nw,and she noticed this by saying,"Oh...hehe," she nervously giggled and sat down. "Sorry."

"It's okay,Wendy." chuckled lightly. "I'm glad your agreeing to this and not backing down like the other three before you."

"Other three?" Rogue and I asked at the same time,causing us to look at quickly looked back at him.

"Oh," laughed lightly,waving his hand. It made him look even more creepier then he already was. "It's just these mages who didn't agree." He smiled.I heard Carla scoff lightly,just like Lector. "Well do you four agree?" He looked at my team who agreed, so I agreed.I wasn't going to be one of those punks who backed down. "Great!" He grinned.

"What about the money?" Carla Questioned, who stood on the black coffee table with her long white tail swirling around.

"Oh!" He gasped. "I almost forgot!" He laughed. "Each of you,including the exceeds," I saw Carla's ears perk up. "Will get 700,000 jewels."

I nearly choked on air.700,000 jewels just for some stupid box?!

"That seems good enough." Carla then turned to us. "I will talk to you four when we meet again." She looked at me and Lector only though, glaring daggers into us. "Are you done, ?" She turned to face the guy who nodded. "Okay then," She jumped off the coffee table. "Lets go,Wendy,we gotta go tell Mirjane and pack up." Wendy stood up, My team got off our butts as well.

"Do you need any more help?" I looked back at Wendy who was talking to the creepy guy . "No thank you,Darling." He smiled down at her as she nervously nodded,walking back to the door just like my team. But, the guy got to the door first and opened it,pretty much telling us _to hurry up and get out my house._

"Its getting late," He said. "You six should get going now."

"Yes,Thank you." Rogue kindly said,like his usual self would,as we walked out the door. "Goodbye now." Rogue let Frosch rest upon his shoulders as Lector walked beside me.

"Peace." Was the only thing I said. Even though Wendy and Carla walked out last,they were somehow ahead of us. But not by much and Wendy walked fast and uneasily,like my staring was burning through her back and she could feel it. Her blue hair swayed around her as the wind seemed to pick up. Carla kept on taking glances back at us,then whispered in Wendy's ear.

What a couple of weirdos.

_At(In)the Train_

*Wendy's P.O.V*

I nervously sat with Carla. It was just her and I,but it was because _they_ were right beside us on the other seats.I felt the two of the Dragon Slayers watching us. Sting and Rogue that is. They were talking about me and I was desperately trying to pay more mind to Carla.

"Are you even listening to me?" I looked down at Carla as her eyes glazed through mine. "That male cat keeps staring at me!" She angrily stomped her paw on the table as she huffed and puffed. "I don't want some other male cat trying to offer me damn fish!" She swore.I only laughed at her was so cute when she was angry.

"Well," I started,leaning on my palm on the shaky table. "He must think your cute!" I saw her cheeks flushed and her eyes went only wider. She huffed again and rolled her eyes.

"That does not mean he has to stalk me." She mumbled.I laughed at her again. "It's not funny." She whined,acted like a child.

"Oui,Wendy." I looked beside me too see Sting waving me over to him and Rogue,and they're two exceeds.I stared confusingly at was .He was and Erza also told me that one told me to keep it a secret,and I did i never agreed with them out embarassing. "Just get over here." I looked at Carla who only shrugged her tiny shoulders.

"I need to talk to them anyways." She flew over to thier table and glared right at Lector and Sting.I sigh and quickly get off my seat and sit beside seemed less...mean?I don't know,but he seemed less scary then Sting.

And I knew ,even though he was hot, just kept on staring at me and it made me feel very ,he was a hottie,but I really didnt want him staring at me.

"Hey." Rogue said to me.I smiled up at him.

"Hi." I felt my cheeks get warm and my insides get all warm and fuzzy,too.I can feel butterfleis twirling about in my stomach like there was a party-but like a FairyTail kind of party.

"You looked lonely," I looked up at Sting after Carla decided to let me carry her small body. "So I thouht it would be bettrer if you came here and not look like a loner with your cat." Carla hissed at him as I gave him a glare.

"I'm not a loner." I stated. "And Carla is not just some cat,she's my friend." I said. "Like your cat is your friend." I smiled lightly at him,knowing I cought his didn't reply.

"Uhum." Carla coughed into he paw,catching everyone's attention."Since we will be a team from tommrow and till who knows when,there's a few things you need to know," She looked at Sting directly in the eyes.

"Why you looking at me only?" He yelped.I laughed at him,but it was quiet and not very long.

"Because your a troublemaker." Carla didn't like it when I took missions with any well,I guess she really doesn't like it when I have to take it with two guys from Sabertooth.

"Whatever."

"Don't be so rude,Sting." I jumped lightly from Rogues raspy and cold,hard voice."Let her talk." I looked up at him while he slightly smirked,but it quickly disappeared.I couldn't even feel anything sweep past me like it usually did when I saw any guy smirk.

"Thank you,Rogue."

"Frosch thanks Rogue too." I looked at the other side of the table to see a green exceed with a pink frog suit on.I squealed like a little girl I am and quickly dropped Carla on the table,grabbing the so card Frosch and hugging her.

"Your so cuuuuuuute!" I hugged her against my cheek,smiling like a goof.I couldn't help was just so hugged me back was warm.

I quickly let her go when I heard a few chuckles.I looked at Carla,who was frowning at I felt bad.I never hugged Carla like I did to Frosch for a while.I smiled at her,ignoring the chuckling from Sting and Rogue.I grabbed Carla and hugged her too.I felt like I was hugging two kawaii teddy bears.

I put them back down on the looked a little dizzy,but was overtaken by a large was smiling at me with her pink cheeks as bright as Cherry just rolled her eyes and was about to tell everybody what she has been dying to Lector, who was Stings Exceed,looked a little down.

"Do you want a hug too?" I smiled at cheeks heated up and shook his head.I gently grabbed his smaller body and pulled him into me,hugging gently."You cute too,Lector." I wasn't lying was pretty ,All the exceeds I'v seen are Lily is.

I put him back stared up at he wanted more shook his head and went back over to Sting,Before taking a quick glance at Carla.

"Don't I get a hug?" I heard Sting as smirked at me.I let my cheeks hear up and my eyes advert from him.

"Rules for traveling with Wendy And I," Carla quickly glared at Sting once again since he broke of the rules he didn't know."No touchy,no talking about us,don't pop our space bubble, don't get close as to 5 feet from us,and don't ever touch our stuff." Carla finished her small rule list."Clear?" She nodded,Sting rolling his perfect sky blue eyes.

"Clear as ice." He said, turning green.I laughed lightly.I looked up at Rogue to see him slightly green and pale,but was still emotionless like he usually looked.I bet he looks better with a smile.

"I can help." I looked at noticed I wasn't green like them and they nodded.I healed Rogue first since he was closer to thanked me and owed me a debt,that I quickly his I did Sting,which was a little harder since I had to Bend over the table and try to be balanced over once I accomplished what I did, I went to seat myself back on the comfy cushion on the train.

We talked for a little wasn't really into Our conversations so she started talking to Frosch then Lector joined them soon ,Rogue and I didn't talk about much,but we did talk about how far and long the journey will didn't seem to have cared very much and changed the topic not even a second before Rogue could finish his last word about the Journey.

"You'll like it," Sting smirked at me."It'll

be the best mission you ever went on your life-cause you know,I'm the best at what I need to do." He complimented himself.I laughed at how cocky yet hot he looked.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad,like Carla thought it would.

A/N-I TRIED TO MAKE IT AS LONG AS POSSIBLE! HOPE YOU ENJOYED!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three-What a team.

_At train Station_

*Wendy's P.O.V*

"Ah,I found them." I walked in the train with Carla. We had on our small brown leather book bags.I packed just a few important things. Like a blanket, toothbrush and toothpaste, a few dresses, my brush, some money, and a book to read just incase. I also had a map that Mirajane gave me.

Carla had told Mirajane every thing. About how we got there,and what happeend,to when we left and said our first goodbyes to the Sabertooth Twin Dragon slayers, Rogue and Sting, and of course Lector and Frosch. Mirajane was actually surprised.

"Hey,shorty." I felt a tick mark grow on my head. Sting. Of course he had to call me short. Its only because he's older then me! So its not fair. But I only smile at him, and say,

"Hey, Sting." I sit beside Rogue once again. His black, midnight hair blocks his face from my view, so I can't see his pure red eyes."Hello, Rogue." I say. He looks down at me as I smile up at him. He only nods a hello and looks back out the window, his bag on his lap.

"Fro says Hi!" Frosch, who was standing on the table, ran up to me, hugging my chest. I smiled gently and hugged her back.

"Hey,Frosch." I giggle.I place her back on the table.I waved hi to Lector,who was busy already arguing with Carla. But he seemed to notice and have enough time to smile and wave back.

"The ride is only a couple hours." I heard Rogue say. I nodded. I can feel the train start to get ready and move. I heard Sting already groan, glaring at no one in reminded me of Natsu whenever he doesn't have the spell I put on him.

"Hey," I looked up at Rogue who said that. His eyes looked lifeless, but they somehow made me feel safe. "Can you do that spell on us again?"

"Yea!" Sting suddenly shot up."So we won't feel sick!" He grinned. I smiled gently at the both of them.

"Of course!" I quickly put Troria on the both of them. "There,that should fix it." I rested my hands on my lap. Carla stood in front of me, blocking Sting and Lector from my sight.

"You shouldn't be wasting your magic energy on him," She gestured to Sting.

"Hey!" Sting yelped, effected by her insult.

"But," I smiled lightly. "Do you really want to hear complaints and groaning?I don't." Another hey was yelped from Sting. I heard Rogue chuckle lightly when Frosch agreed with me while Carla thought.

"Hm,true." We laughed at Sting who complained about why he was the one getting picked on. "Oh,shush and stop not proper to act like that in public." Carla said. She ignored Stings glare and went back to talking to Lector.

They looked cute looked a little calmer, but still had her stank face.

_At the town_

*Wendy's P.O.V*

We walked around the small, quiet was filled with small, wooden houses with some stores here and there. The people were friendly and caring, helping those in need that needed it.

I smiled lightly.

"Where are we staying at?" I asked Rogue. We were walking in a horizontal line, me in the middle of Rogue and Sting. Frosch walking beside Rogue while Lector and Carla walked along side with Sting.

"When we get into the nightfall has come we sleep there where we were looking." Rogue said.

"But...all I see is houses and stores...no trees anywhere." I whispered. He heard it though. But he jut ignored me and kept looking ahead. His pace was even and steady. Each step he took went along with Stings and mine.

"Excuse me," we stood in front of a cute old couple. They were standing behind their brown, small gate in front of their small house."May you tell us Where is the closest forest around here?" Rogue asked kindly. The old woman with curly white hair smiled at us. But the old man looked suspicious.

"Of course,Sweetie," I felt a low giggle escape my throat. It was a little funny hearing someone call an emotionless-face-expression-Mage, Sweetie."The closest one is seven miles from here." She smiled. But it quickly disappeared. "But,be warned!They are rumors that bandits and creatures are attacking in there,killing anybody who enters." She frowned.

"Thank you,Mrs." Rogue said, turning to leave. But the old man quickly spoke up before Sting and I turned, too. "We'll make sure to keep a look out."

"Why are two grown men walking around with such a young girl?" I can feel a dark aura form around Sting and Rogue. I chuckle lightly,getting the thought of Sting and Rogue kidnapping me for no reason out my head.

"No,no,no," I shook my head and waved my hands. "They're my big brothers." I said. I felt the aura around Sting get stronger. But it was the first thing that popped into my head.

"Ah,Sorry." The man went back to racking the leaves. We left them quickly before anything else was asked. When we were out of ear shot, Sting bursted out laughing.

"What's so funny now, Sting?" Asked Rogue, with a eyebrow raised highly. Sting stopped laughing loudly and sighed with a smile.

He looked at me then pointed at himself."Me?Her sister?Hahahaha!" He laughed out again. I don't understand what's so funny...

"Hm." Was the only thing Rogue said.

Carla ignored him and began to talk to Lector again. Those two sure are getting along...

"Frosch wants to walk by Wendy." I looked down at her and smiled. We kept on walking for a few. We passed a couple of groups of elderly woman, who eyed Sting and Rogue. And for some reason, it rose the anger inside me.

*A few hours later.*

_Stings P.O.V_

I slapped my hand on my stomach, ignoring the loud echo that danced through out the path and empty meadow. We're walking in the middle of no where and we hadn't even stopped to eat. I'm fucking starving and my stomach is about devour itself if we don't stop to eat soon.

"Are we close to the village?" There is suppose to be a small village a few miles in front of the Forest we need to be in. "I'm fucking starving over here." I groaned.

"Yes,now shut up and stop complaining." Wendy's stupid cat hissed at me. I glared down at her, who was looking back at me from where she was walking with Lector and Frosch.

I heard Wendy sigh. I looked at her. She was walking in the middle of Rogue and I. I'm actually glad she isn't the type to punch me in the face if I teased her too much. She'll just stand there blushing like a idiot and twiddling with her thumbs and shifting her feet. Once in while she'll yell at me but then suddenly began to laugh. She was cute. I'm not going to lie about that.

"I see it!" I noticed I was staring at Wendy longer then I expected because I saw her point ahead, and right when I was going to turn my head to see what she was pointing at, I walked straight into a tree. "Ah!Are you okay!" I heard Carla laughing her head off as I moved back from the tree, rubbing my nose that began to slightly bleed.

I groaned. "Stupid tree!" I kicked it angrily.

"It's not the trees fault." Rogue sighed, but chuckled lightly. I glared at him, then back at the tree.

"What ever." I cursed at the tree once more before walking ahead.

"Wait up!" I saw what Wendy was pointing at before I had hit that stupid tree. The village was a little blurry from back here, but bright red lights could be seen. A few fireworks in the sky's too.

"A festival!" I grinned. "That means more food." I licked my lips hungrily.

"Disgusting." I heard Carla mutter. What was disgusting? I seriously don't understand female cats. Or females,period.

"Sting!" I felt my arm get pulled back. I stopped walking and turned around to see Wendy with her brown orbs larger then normal. Her face held worry.

Whats her problem?

"Here!" She grinned. All the worry was washed away when she held a tissue. "I have extra in my bag." She wiggled the tissue in front of my eyes. My hand, which was still covering my bloody nose, stayed there as my other took the tissue. I turned away ,not facing Wendy and wiped the blood off my nose, that was slowly trailing down to my lips. I turned to look back at Wendy, who held another one. Can she fucking read minds?

"Here," Rogue was now walking ahead of Wendy and I with the exceeds. "For your hand." We walked side by side behind them as I wiped my hands with the other tissue. I threw the tissues into the field.

"Thanks." I mumbled. Wendy looked up at me as I was looking at her from the corner of my eye. A smile formed on her face as her eyes light up.

"Your welcome." We got into the village. And I was right, of course, that there was a festival. The people played small games and saw random couples swallowing each other.

"Mm.." We, all at the same time, smelled the air. We, Wendy, Rogue and I, looked at each other surprised.

"It smells good!" Wendy said, skipping away into the crowd with Carla quickly flying after her, yelling at her not to randomly skip off into a crowd of strangers.

"Wait up,Shortie!" I yelled after her, following her into the crowd of crazy, dancing people. I can hear Lectors wings flapping behind me and Rogues heavy shoes pounding the concrete.

"Huh?" I ran right into Wendy's back, but then felt another body crash into my head and back.

"What the hell." I hissed. I felt Wendy's smaller body move away from mine and she turned around to face me. I felt the other body behind mine move away too. I tuned around to be face to face with Rogue.

"Sorry." He apologized.

"It's fine." I tuned to look back at Wendy's round, child-like face while huge brown eyes stared into mine and she just frowned. "Eh?Whats wrong?"

"Yea." Rogue suddenly stood beside me with Frosch in his arms.

"I'm sorry." She breathed in. "I didn't mean to stop all of asudden. It's just that the restaurant over there smells good." She pointed to the small restaurant by a few other small stores. "C...can we eat there?"

"Of course." Rogue answered before I could even open my mouth. "Let's go." He walked ahead of me with Wendy grinning like a idiot and following him.

But for some odd reason, I can feel the anger inside me Rogue walking around with Wendy just, for an odd reason again, pissed me off.I just wanted to grab Wendy and hold her in my arms. I don't know it was because she was just so cute?Or maybe because she was a dragon slayer like me?But that would mean I would be like that with Rogue-and I'm not.

"What's wrong,Sting?" I looked down at Lector that was by my side without Carla by him.I just shook my head and followed Wendy and Rogue.

We got to the restaurant and walked very much people where inside,which was good in my opinion,and it was filled with soft,calm stood in front of the female hostess with blue hair and bright violet smiled at us.

"Hello!How many?" She asked with a large ass smile pasted on her face.

"6." I nodded and grabbed five menus and a kids followed her to the back of the restaurant.

"Table or booth?" She and Wendy looked up at me.I shrugged my shoulders,not really caring.

"A booth,please." Carla said out of no hostess nodded and walked us to a large blue booth. "Thank you." We sat down.

Wendy sat by the large window,Me beside her(I sneaked in between her and Rogue).Carla sat on her lap,her scolding expression never leaving and Frosch in front of us while Lector on the edge of the cushion beside me.

"Here's your waiter would be out in a few." The hostess left us.I looked down at the menu that was huge.I shook my place must be expensive. But I'm not holding back if someone is paying for me.

"I...I got a kids menu..." I looked down at a sulking large brown eyed stared into the kids paper menu with crayons beside it.

I heard Rogue chuckle was looking at Wendy,too.I nervously looked back down at my own menu before anyone noticed I was staring down at Wendy,again.

"Hello!" We all quickly looked up to the end of the table to see a blondie with short hair and green eyes.I smirked up at her and waved a hello. "I'm Stella and I'll be your waitress for today." She smiled down at us once again. "What would you all like to drink?" She asked.

"Cola." I demanded,leaning back to finally feel relaxation flow within me.

"A water please." Rogue asked kindly.

"Apple juice please!" Wendy grinned happily.I chuckled lightly at her complaining about a kids menu,but now she wants a juice.

"Water." Carla crossed her arms and looked back outside the window.

"Cola just like Sting!" Lector smiled up at the waitress, ,was it Stell or Stella?I think it was Stella.

"Fro wants orange juice!" Frosch grins,while standing beside Rogue.

"Of course I'll be out with your drinks!" Stella left us.I looked down at my menu to find out what I want to eat.

_After eating_

*Rogues P.O.V*

We walked out the restaurant with our stomachs completely ,sadly,had paid for all of us.I,of course,tried to resist her from paying so I could pay,but Sting,somehow,convinced her to just do it.

"Fro thanks Wendy again for the yummy food!" I heard Frosch say with her pink Frog costume had a small stain of gravy.

"Yes,thanks." Lector said.I heard Wendy giggle.

"No need to say thanks!" I looked down at Wendy who was smiling at the exceeds."It was my pleasure!" I suddenly felt my heart skip a beat and my cheeks get hot when she looked up at me with a grin.I quickly looked away before I could hit a tree like Sting had did.

"Fro thinks Rogue is blushy blushy!" Frosch ratted me out and began to teasingly tug on my pants.

"Hmm?" I looked over to my side to suddenly see Sting smirking up at me. "You are..." He wiggled his eyebrows,nudging my arm as he did so.I rolled my shoulders,my arm moving away from him.I quickly looked ahead again,ignoring Stings elbow nudging against my clothed arm again.

And this is why I don't show my emotions.

"Aw!" Wendy glared at Sting."Leave him alone!Your embarrassing him!" She giggled as I mentally thanked her.

"But I never seen him like this!" He poked my cheek,leaving me to lowly give out a groan.

"Sting!"

"Oh,scream my name louder,Baby!" I suddenly saw a blur of white attack Stings face. "Ah!Get her off me!" I suddenly began to laugh,ignoring the villagers strange stares as they stopped and watched as Carla clawed Stings face.

"Carla!" Wendy immanently pulled Carla off Stings face.I watched,my laughter dying down,as Carla tried to escape Wendy's strong grip and Sting complaining about how viscous Carla was.

"Sting!Are you alright?!" Lector quickly fluttered up to Stings face,staring straight at had,somehow,made it out the village and in the woods where the moon shined through the trees,making a path for us.

"Yea,yea," Sting shoed it off,actin as if he never screamed like a girl. "I'm fine." He glared at Carla as she glared right back at suddenly stopped when Wendy put down Carla and took off her bag.

"I brought my First Aid kit,lucky you,Sting!" She smiled up at him as she bent down on her knees and took out her small First Aid beautiful blue hair was pulled back into a messy bun,leaving her bangs to cover her face,leaving Sting enough time to hide the blush he began to form.

I smirked at him.I wasn't the only one blushing about Wendy...

I quickly went back to my emotionless expression.

"Thanks." Wendy had grabbed a few band aids along with a small napkin dunked in alcohol that was a small,tiny bottle in the First Aid Kit. Wendy cleaned Stings face as he sat on a rock near a large,oak looked bothered,but didn't push her away like I thought he would and say,"I can do it myself."

"Wendy sure is nice,don't you agree,Rogue?" I looked down at Frosch,who was standing near me with Carla and Lector,who had said that.I nodded.

"Well,I think we should sleep here for just tonight." I said,looking at the dark sky with not very much stars was out,but it was better for I didn't have to worry for too much light.

"Right." Wendy,done putting a whole bunch of band-aids on Stings face,nodded in agreement and began to take out her sleeping bag.

"You didn't bring a tent?" I asked when I noticed she just simply laid out her sleeping bag besides Carla's on the hard grass.

"Oh, ,I didn't have one."

I nodded my head,hating my own i said it anyways.

"You can sleep in mine.I have enough room." I had already properly put up my tent.I moved away the clothed doors to show her I wasn't lying.

"Are you sure?" I can feel a dark aura beside was probably Sting again,so I ignored it.

"Yes." I said,taking off my cape and the annoying skirt that I can't seem to sleep in.I,of course,left my shirt and pants on.

"Well if you insist..." She picked up her sleeping bag.I had already had my stuff inside,so I let her in.

"Then I shall just sleep beside you,Wendy." I watched as Carla began to fold up her sleeping bag and put it in Wendy's bag."Thanks,Rogue." It seemed that she trusted 's good,right?

I crawled in my tent after I nodded a goodnight to Sting,who nodded back and went in his with Lector.I saw Wendy in her sleeping bag already,a thin blanket over her and Carla and her brown bag beside them.I nervously laid in my black sleeping bag.I can hear her small breathing,gently making a cloud of smoke come out her mouth.I turned around to face the wall of the tent.

"Goodnight,Rogue." I felt my cheeks suddenly get hot again,and I guess Frosch,who sneaked in between my arms,noticed and giggled.

"Goodnight,Wendy." I mumbled out,gently,I bet not even loudly enough for Wendy to hear.


	4. Chapter 4

Ah!THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS AND FAVORITES! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUUCH! :3

OKAY,LETS GET STARTED ON THIS CHAPTER!

AND BEFORE I FORGET,

I don't own Fairy Tail! I only own my story line!

Chapter 4:Let's fight!

_Still in woods_

*Rogue's P.O.V*

"Ahh..." I held tighter onto Frosch, snuggling my face into her soft fur. It smelled of sweet, strawberry candy;that kind of smell that it stings your nose, but you can actually taste it.

"Oh~Rogue~!" I stirred a little, holding tighter onto Frosch. I can feel her arms began to curl up again my chest. "Damn it, Rogue wake the fuck up!" I opened my eyes quickly to only see a patch of blue.

"Ah!" I yelped, letting go of Wendy. She had woken up too, staring up at me with cheeks red.

"I-I'm so sorry!I..I didn't mean to!" She backed away from me, hitting Sting that was in front of my tent for some odd reason. "Eh?Sorry Sting!" I got out the tent to see Sting on the floor laughing while Wendy was up, saying sorry multiple times.

Carla was calmly sitting on a rock, staring at everything that was happening with Frosch and Lector. I stood up, rubbing my eyes and yawning. I stopped Wendy from saying sorry.

"Wendy, it's alright," I said, feeling disgusted for not brushing my teeth yet. "I should be saying sorry for Erm..." I coughed into my fist. "Cuddling with you. I thought you were Frosch." I can feel my cheeks get hot.

"It's...okay." I watched as she patted down her dress and her hair that was looked back up at me with a smile. "I'll be on,Carla." She went into the tent, pulling out her bag after a full minute.

"You ditching us?" I heard Sting ask, folding up his dark, midnight, blue tent. He put it in his bag, then pulling out his tooth brush and tooth paste.

"Of course not!" Wendy barked. She held her toothbrush and tooth paste In her hands, too. "There's a waterfall not too I'm going there to brush my teeth." She said, turning.

"How do ya know?" Asked Sting, raising an eyebrow. I quickly went into my tent and began to fold up my sleeping bag.

"I can hear the waterfall." I heard Wendy say calmly.

"Hm." I heard Sting say. I got all my stuff ready, putting on my bag."Ah,you're done!" He smiled at me. I nod at him. "Well let's start going then!" He began to march off with Lector.

"Yea." Wendy tiredly yawned into her hand. I walked beside her, ducking tree branches and disgusting spider webs. I can shiver just thinking of getting caught In a spider web.

Disgusting things that they are...

"We're almost there." Wendy grinned. I nod at her as Sting walks even faster. Either he gotta use the bathroom or he just wants to hurry up and find this cabin.

"Huh?" Sting suddenly stopped, causing me and Wendy to stop, too. "You smell that?" He asked, looking around.

"Yea."

"Eh?Whats wrong?" Carla asked Wendy who too began to look around with Sting and Me.

"Uff!" We all turned around to see a few men in complete black, fall in front of us. But they quickly got up and stood in a fighting stance. "Get out of our forest!"

Our?

"Pfft," I heard Sting already took off his bag,leaving it lean against a tree. "If you want a fight, then you'll get one!" He smirked.

"Wha?" Wendy quickly put down Carla. "We're not doing anything wrong." She glared. But one of the men in front of us blew her off, firing something black from his hand.

"Wendy!" Carla yelped as I quickly grabbed onto her arm before she can fly back any further. Wendy looked back up at the men. She then looked back down at herself, but saw no blood.

"T..thanks."

"Hey," I saw Sting sending a death glare directly at the man who shot Wendy. "No one hurts my nakama!" He shot one of them with his light powers, sending one of them to fly back.

"Nakama...?" Wendy asked gently to herself as she got off me. She stood up straightly.

"Frosch, stay back." I looked down at her as she nods, standing behind Lector who was currently cheering on Sting.

"Shadow Dragons Slash!"

*Wendy's P.O.V*

In complete amazement, I stared at Rogue's power. I had seen it only a few times, in the Grand Magic Games, but never close up...

Shaking my head to get my mind back on track, I get ready to use my Sky Dragons Claw. I was able to hit one of the men, hitting the tree. I don't really like hurting people, because I don't like getting hurt.

"Sting, Behind you!" I yell out to Sting, who just finished beating the guy almost to death with his magic. Surprisingly, more mages in black appeared.

He turned and punched the guy right in the jaw with his fist engulfed in bright light.

"Wendy pay attention!" I turn around to see two men firing arrows at me. I quickly dodge them, hitting my back against Rogue's.

We looked at each, nodded, used our Dragon Slayer magic on the people in front of us.

"Shadow Dragons Fang!"

"Sky Drill!" I spread out my arms and let the strong wind hit most of the men.

"Uf!" Sting bumped right into me! I fell right on top of my arm, rolling away a little and hitting a tree that was close by. I weakly smiled at The Exceeds that were near by and watching. Carla quickly running over to me. "I'm fine!" I smile and weakly got up, feeling my right arm get numb.

Sting was quickly punched in the face,along with Rogue. I was about to get ready to use Sky Dragons Roar on the men punching them, but I felt something steaming hot hit my side, making me fly back.

All this just to brush our teeth...

"Shadow Dragons Roar!" I was just about to be jumped on by some men, getting ready to beat the heck out of me, or maybe even worse...But Rogue's roar blew them away like leaves.I quickly got up.

Sting had scratches all over him again,dirt on his face and his looked pretty cute...

Kya! What am I thinking?! He's Sting! And we are in a middle of a fight!

"Looks like we finished those bastards off." Sting grinned happily. I felt Carla's and the other Exceeds presence. So I turn to face them.

"Rogue,are you alright?" Frosch, who cutely had large bubbles of tears caught on the edges of her eyes, jumped up onto Rogue, hugging him tightly.

"Sting!" Lector grinned up at Sting. "Great job like always!" I think it's so cute how Lector admires Sting so much.

"Wendy!" I wince lightly from Carla's scolding stare. "Dozing off again! I always tell you to pay attention when your fighting!" But her angry eyes soon softened, making my dense body relax. "Ah," She shook her head. "Are you okay?" She worriedly asked, looking over my dirty body.

My dress's strap was already broken, hanging off my shoulders. A little small tear near the bottom, too. But besides that, it was just filled with dirt and fresh mud.

"Yes..." I smile gently down at her concern expression.

"Are you sure?" Sting and Rogue quickly took a step in front of me, examining my filthy body.

"I kinda ran into you pretty hard,"

"Then you hit the tree." Rogue took ahold of my right arm, looking it over. It was already black and blue, but it wasn't really swollen.

"Yea, yea!" I shoed them off, backing away a little. They were just so close to me. It made my heart beat fast and my breath get stuck in my throat. "Thanks for being concern, though." I smile.

Rogue shakes his head, once again grabbing ahold of my, not by much, bruised arm.

"Where's your kit?" He asked. But his voice held emotion. It held worry and concern, yet soft and loving.

"I...In the bag..." I whispered. "But really it's fine! It's only a small bruise!" He looks up at me, not satisfied. I sigh, letting him sit me down on a nearby rock.

"Here." Carla handed Rogue the kit.

Rogue wrapped bandage around my weak arm, tapping it lightly before getting up and closing the kit. "It should feel maybe a little better later."

"He's not the best at bandaging." Sting laughed. I giggled at him when I stood up, grabbing my bag and putting the kit inside. I put on the book bag. I held my tooth brush and tooth paste on my hand.

"Well, let's go!" I thanked Rogue while we walked to the water fall. We ducked tree branches and jumped over logs. But after a little bit, we got to a clearing.

In front of our eyes, was a small water fall with a large round hole filled in the ground with steamy water. The waterfall and hole was surrounded by different sized rocks. A million of different colored flowers danced in the gentle wind.

"we're brushing our teeth in here?" Asked Sting, touching the water gently. "It's...so..." He shrugged.

"Well my mouth tastes disgusting, so move," Rogue brushed past Sting. "Please." Sting took off his book bag along with Rogue after he made some room for him.

"Come one, shortie." I quickly bend beside Sting.

"Blew!" I stick out my tongue at him. Even though Sting was a little cocky sometimes, and seem to tease me, he made me feel happy and safe. "I'm only short because I'm younger then you!"

After we brushed our teeth in the water hole,we began to wash the dirt off our Sting had to take off the band aids on his face first.

"Damn." Rogue chuckled after wetting his face and looking at Stings scratched face. I felt my heart suddenly stop. Rogue's face was soaked with water, droplets glistening from the suns sun rays, traveled down his face, dripping down from his chin. He looked...looked...

"What?" Rogue noticed me staring at him. I blushed and shook my head, quickly wetting my face with water.I scrubbed my face with my hands, then stopped. I looked up again.

"Aww.." Sting poked my arm(the one that wasn't bruised.), staring deeply into my eyes.

"W..what?" I whimpered. His face was soaked, too. "Why did you say aww?" I ask again.

"Pedophile..." I heard Carla say.

Pedophile? What is that?

"Nothing." Sting smile, his cheeks extremely red. We all stood up, letting the sun dry our faces. "Now let's start looking for this stupid cabin." He said, stretching and putting on his book bag.

"Yes!" Lector cheered.

"I'm hungry." I tried to get what Carla said out of my head. I don't know what a Pedophile is...is that a good thing? Is that a person? Is that magic?

"Same." Rogue walked beside me with Sting on the other side. "Hmm." Rogue yawned once again.

"Fro wants to tell Wendy something..." I noticed Fro walking backwards in front of me. I gesture her to tell me. "I think Lector and Carla like each other.." She almost whispered. Rogue and Sting laughed as I gasped, looking behind me to see them laughing and talking like they were the only exceeds in the world.

I smile. "Awe." I giggle. But they don't seem to notice and keep talking, smiling like fools.

"I doubt Lector likes a cat like her." I glare up at Sting. He notices this and his eyes went wide. "Um..." I raise an eye brow at him.

"What?" I ask innocently. His cheeks heat up. But he grew a perverted smile on his face, his eyes lowering down at me.

"Your dress..."

I look down at my dress to see only my small, barely developed chest.

"Ah!" I screech.

"What did you do?" I heard Carla and Rogue ask. Frosch scatters away into Rogues arm quickly.

"I didn't do anything!" Sting rose up his arms, defending himself. I quickly covered my chest, walking ahead of everybody. "I was just telling her to fix her dress."

"I...I'll be back!" I yell at them as I duck behind a few , I take off my book bag and began to take out one of my dresses. It was one that I hadn't wore in a while.

Putting on the dress after I took off the ripped one and tucking it to the bottom of the bag, that I noticed I had tears running down my cheeks.

"Eh?" I wipe away the tears. I didn't even notice that I was even crying. It's not like I meant too. It just...I don't know, appeared!

"You okay?" I look down at see Carla. She looked concern and worried, her eyes tracing over my body. "Did that Sting guy touch you at all?" I violently shook my head.

"No. He wasn't lying, Carla." I put on my book bag and smiled. "It was just my dress."

"Hmm..." She nodded and we walked back to Rogue and Sting. "Back." She mumbled. Sting and Rogue were standing were must of the sun rays were able to get through all the trees. They were talking and just smiling. It made me smile.

"Oh, hey Wens!"

"Wens?" I ask. Sting nodded with a large smile. Rogue only shook his head, nodding and walking ahead with Frosch. "Is that my new nick name?" I ask as I stand beside Sting, walking by his side.

He was so much taller then me. And he had a warm aura around him, making me feel warm and fuzzy in the inside. Then his revealing style of clothes made it hard for me to stare directly into his eyes. Even though his eyes are a very beautiful blue.

"Yup." He said, avoiding a tree branch that fell to the floor. "You don't like it?" He looked down at me. And before I could even answer, he said, " I can just keep calling you shortie." He grinned.

"No!" I yelp. He jumped a little, surprised from my quick outburst. "I like Wens..." I looked down, watching the path and my feet. "Thanks." I smile up at Sting. He was staring at me again.

I don't think he knows that I can feel him staring at me. Like at the time at the restaurant. He was staring at me. I didn't say anything because...because...well I don't know.

*Three hours later.*

_Sting's P.O.V_

I suddenly stopped when I found out that Wendy fell face first into the ground.

"Wendy!" Carla quickly ran up to Wendy. Rogue and Frosch turned around, looking back at Wendy's body that kept still. "Wendy!" I quickly bent down beside Carla who was worriedly shaking Wendy's arms that laid in front of her.

"What the hell...?" Rogue whispered lightly. I quickly flipped over Wendy so her face wouldn't be in the dirt. "She must have fainted from the heat." I saw large bullets of sweat running down Wendy's face. She looked cute sleeping peacefully like this... Even with the small dirt surrounding her eyes and some on her cheek.

I sigh, wiping away the dirt with my thumb. I quickly pick her up, carrying her bridal style in my arms. I look down at Carla, who surprisingly didn't yell at me for touching her dear Wendy.

I heard Rogue mumble something under his breath when I gently brushed past him, trying to get Wendy out of the sun and into the cave of trees.

"Fro thinks Wendy is tired." I heard Frosch say, hearing her yawn a little.

"We should be there soon..." I heard Rogue say, walking beside me.

"How do you know?" Asked Carla.

"I can sense it..." Rogue replied, looking down at Wendy. "Do you think she'll wake up soon?" He asked me. I shrug, blowing a strand of hair away from my face.

"Let's hope." Right then, we heard this loud screech. "What the fuck was that!?" I yell, holding tighter onto Wendy, who wasn't up even from the loud, creepy screech.

"Fro's scared..." I looked around myself, looking for the thing that made that sound. I can feel Lector get closer to me, Carla, too.

"That must have been those creatures the elderly lady was talking about..." Rogue said, ready for an attack at any moment.

Just then, some huge ass green thing emerged from the dark shadows of the trees, screeching again. I winced, my grip on Wendy tighten even more. I watched as the creature stared down at us with his large dark green eyes. His chest full of darker green was dry and ugly, making his fur stand out more. His tail waved behind him, pointing down at his long, curvy horns. His teeth shined brightly; shaped like daggers and sharp like them, too.

"D..Damn..." I heard Carla whisper, fear over taking her expression. "It's huge..." I quickly looked back at Rogue, who was looking back at me as well.

"Get out of here, I'll handle him!" He barked, getting ready to fire one of his attacks on the ugly creature thing.

"I'm not leaving you behind!" I can't just ditch my friend! I quickly looked around, trying to find a spot to leave Wendy at. But it'd to have some kind of cover, like a thick bush or something.

Right then, the creature swung his arm towards Rogue, thinking he can land a hit on him. But Rogue quickly jumped over it, landing back down on his feet.

I quickly hid Wendy, along with the exceeds behind a bush not too far away. I quickly made sure to land her gently on the bright, soft green grass.

I got to the monsters side.

"White Dragons Claw!" I yell, jumping up and blowing the light to the monsters side. He stopped moving, leaving Rogue to land multiple attacks on him. As for I, I turned around to be face to face with an other monster. But this one was smaller, almost past my height. He was also green with a shorter tail and horns. He was like a baby monster. But what really caught my attention was that he was holding Wendy's moveless body. She looked dead by the way he carried her, her arms wiggly hung freely, and so did her legs. He held her tightly into his green hands. She laid on her back, hair falling freely behind her.

"We tried to stop him!" Lector declared, poking from behind a bush with Carla, who had a bruise on her right eye, and Frosch who was shaking.

I glared at the ugly being, getting ready to fire an attack on him.

"White Dragons Punch!" I punched him right in the middle of his face. But he still didn't drop Wendy. Instead he punched me right back, making me fly right into Rogue.

"You..." I growled at the monster holding Wendy.

"How did it get ahold of her?!" Rogue yelled in a worried told, blocking off the bigger monsters tail and flipping it away (the tail that is). "I thought you were carrying her."

"Well I had to help!" I barked back. "White Dragons Roar!" I fire at the monster holding Wendy. He flew back, leaving me a chance to quickly help Rogue and the monster he was fighting. We both stood by each other's side, clenching out fist together.

I already knew what we were about to do. This monster is in deep shit now!

"Holy Shadow Dragons Slash Fang!"

And before an blink of an eye, the monster was done, making a loud 'thump.' Sound when he fall back. We jumped from the ground shaking under us. We bent over, breathing loudly. I turned to face Rogue, who was glaring at me. I only grinned at him.

"Let's go beat the hell out of the other monster." I heard him mumble lowly, looking back at the exceeds. I looked back too. Lector was cheering me on and Frosch was agreeing the whole time. Carla looked like she just shit her pants...well dress...right?

"Ehh?" We quickly shot up our heads, looking up in front of us. "Hmm.." We saw the monster holding Wendy still. But Wendy was finally waking up now. She looked...,I don't know...cute? The way she rubbed her lousy eyes with her hands curled up and yawned.

What the hell am I thinking?

*Rogue's P.O.V.*

I stared at Wendy as she woke up. I just can't believe Sting left Wendy! Knowing there was bandits and then this huge monster thing! But I guess it was just because we're friends that he wanted to help me and make sure I didn't get hurt or something. Even though we both knew I wasn't going to get hurt so easily.

"Sting...?" Was the first name that came out Wendy's mouth. She looked up at the monster. She screamed loudly, trying to get out of the monsters grip.

But that just made it hold her tighter. I glared at it, but then quickly used my last energy and piled it up. "Shadow Dragons Roar!" Without any warning, I let out my roar towards the monster.

"White Dragons Roar!" Sting also did, causing him to sweat like he sat in a train for years. He huffed and puffed, just like me.

The monster fell back, loosening it's grip on Wendy. She was about to hit the ground when I quickly ran over to her. I almost tripped a few times from my wobbly state, but I safely caught her.

"Are you okay?" I ask, placing her down on her feet. Sting and the exceeds ran up to us, being quiet though. She nearly nodded.

"What happened!?" She worriedly asked. "You guys are bleeding!" I looked down at my non-clothed arms. The monster I was fighting had threw my body to a branch and my clothes got caught on the smaller branches, ripping off. So I have no sleeves and my cape had small holes here and there. She worriedly began to take off her book bag, but I stopped her.

"It's okay." I heard Sting say. "It's only small cuts, we'll live."

"Oh, Wendy!" I saw Carla jump onto Wendy, crying. "I thought you had a coma or something!" Wendy nervously chuckled. But she hugged her back.

"Yea!" Lector agreed. "What happened?" We began to walk back to where we where going to before, ignoring the monsters and forgetting that we even fought them.

"What do you mean? I fell asleep?" We stared wide eye at Wendy. She looked around her, dodging a spider web. "What?"

"You don't Remember falling asleep?" Carla asked.

"No. Cause I didn't fall asleep. I was awake...that's why I was wondering how did I get captured." She paused for a second. "We were walking peacefully..."

"And that's when you fell face first to the ground." Sting said.

"Oh..." She looked down. "I'm so sorry." I heard her began to sniffle.

"Don't cry, Wendy." Carla snarled, sighing.

"What's wrong?" Sting asked, looking down at Wendy with concern.

"Mhm." I nod in agreement.

"I...I didn't wake up in time to help..." She looked up at us with large bubbles of tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry for getting you guys hurt..." She tried to wipe away the tears.

"It's fine, Wendy." I say. I stopped walking, and for a second, with out even thinking, pulled her into me; letting her cry into my stomach. It felt...warm. Her arms wrapped around me, and she kept on crying.

"I...It's fine, really!" Sting touched her shoulder, trying to comfort her as well. "No harm done!"

"Fro agrees!It's not your fault that one of the bandits used a sleeping spell on you." It all suddenly got quiet.

"Sleeping spell?" Wendy quickly got off me, leaving my body to suddenly get cold again. "How did you know?" Wendy bent in front of Frosch.

"Yea! One of the bandits used a sleeping spell on you! He said it under his breath when he was standing by the bush Fro was at." She smiled.

I saw Stings Eye twitch slightly. But he didn't say anything and kept on taking uneasy glances at me.

"Well that explains why Wendy fell asleep." Carla said. Lector agreed with her.

"Well..." Wendy wiped away the dry tears on her cheeks. "Thank you who ever carried me..." She smiled to herself.

"No problem, Wens." Sting grinned down at her, patting her full head of blue hair. Wendy's big, brown, innocent eyes stared into mine.

"And thank you both... For trying to protect me." We walked into a opening. The sun was settling down and we still hadn't had anything to eat. And I'm starving. It's surprising Sting wasn't complaining.

"Are we going to eat soon?" I groaned lowly. But I suddenly noticed that it wasn't Sting that asked, It was Wendy.

"I don't know..." I answered.

"Maybe there's a lake were we could get fish!" Frosch jumped in, her hyper and childish voice filling in the cold air.

We walked in a meadow filled surrounded but nothing but trees in the back and more meadow in the front. The sky ahead of us was a beautiful purple and pink, making the sun look like a huge peach.

"Can you hear the water?" Sting laughed lightly as he poked Wendy. She glared at him. But his cheeks only flushed a bright red and only smiled even more.

"No. There's not one close by..." She sighed, letting her back hunch and her arms swing around lazily. "I hope we find food soon, though." She sighed once again. I nod along in agreement.

After a hour or so,we all stopped walking and stopped to listen to what was around us. I could've swore I heard a growl.

"Ugh, let's hope it's not more of those monsters." Groaned Sting.

"Agree." Lector said.

"It's just a bear." Carla rolled her eyes. "Let's continue walking." She walked ahead of us with Wendy by her side. So, so we didn't get left behind, quickly walked up beside them. Sting was beside Carla, who was on the left, and I stood by Wendy. Frosch walked beside me.

"Hey!" Wendy suddenly shouted. I quickly looked down at her. She was grinning widely and pointing to something in a distance.

"It's the cabin!"


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Fairy Tail!

Chapter 5- Finally!

_Rogues P.O.V._

"It's the cabin!" Sting laughed, grinning like a fool. He looked down at Lector who was cheering on. "Yes!" He fist pumped the air.

"Let's go!" Wendy giggled, running to the cabin. Sting ran after her with Lector and Carla hot on his heels. I sigh. What a bunch of hyper people I'm friends with.

Wait.

When did Wendy eve become my friend? We're just working togtether until we find the jewlery box...

"Rogue?" I turne my gaze from the cabin that i was in front of to Sting."You alright?" Sting asked. I nod.

"Well let's go in." Carla said. Wendy nodded in agreement and opened the door. We walked in quietly, just incase anybody was in there- like the bandits or something like that.

We walked in the small cabin. There was a small living room with just two couches and then a kitchen. There was a hallway that led to one door at the very end of the hall.

"That must be the top-hat-guy's bedroom." Lector said. Carla nodded in agreement as Sting and Wendy went straight into the kitchen.

"He wouldn't find out we ate his food." Sting snickered as he searched through the refrigerator. Wendy weakly sighed.

"T...true." She said, searching through the cabinets. "I wouldn't mind making anything..." She smiled when she pulled out a can of soup. Then she pulled out two more. It was the same kind of soup, too.

"I guess." I yawned. My body sore and smelt of nasty, sweat. "Would you like me to help you?" I asked Wendy who took out a large pot and put it on the stove.

"No I'm fine!" She grinned, searching through the drawers. Sting stopped looking through the refrigerator and walked up to the couch. I did the same, leaving Wendy in the kitchen with Frosch, who decided to stay there with her and keep her company.

"What do you think of Wendy?" I jumped lightly.

"What?" I asked Sting, who was relaxing on the couch and looking at me.

"What do you think about Wendy?" He asked again. I felt my hands began to get sweaty and my heart suddenly began to beat faster.

Why am I reacting like this? I should have answered in a split second.

"She's nice."

"Just nice?" He asked.

"She's a kind girl. She's small but strong." I said, staring at him suspiciously. He nodded. "What do you think of her?" I asked, taking out my clothes so I can take a shower. There has to be a bathroom in here somewhere.

His cheeks went extremely red under a second. He opened his mouth to say something, but then It shut. I rose an eyebrow at him, smiling slightly.

"Well, she's nice. She's a little... I don't know. But I like her. She's a good friend." He said, looking away and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, that's nice to hear." I said, looking through a near by closet. I grabbed a towel. "I'll be taking a shower." He nodded and stood up, walking into the kitchen again. Probably to tease Wendy.

"Hmm?" I open the door to the room at the end of the hall. A large bed was settled against the middle of the room. It was covered with thousands of pillows and a dark purple blanket.

One room, one bed, three people and three exceeds. How in the hell are we all gonna fit in that?

I sigh and shake my head. I'll think of something.

_Wendy's P.O.V._

"Your so mean, Sting." I stick out my tongue at Sting. He was sitting on the stool on the other side of the counter from behind the stove. Frosch sat by him, laughing along with him.

"But you are!" He chuckled. I roll my eyes at him. He was making fun of my height again! I don't get why he has too... "But the soup smells good." He jumped off the stool to stand beside me. I looked up at him as he grabbed the wooden spoon that I held to stir the soup in the big pot. He dipped it in the pot and then took it out, sipping some before placing the spoon back into my open hand.

I felt lost on what to say. How could he just grab the spoon like that? But then he looked so much more calm when he took the sip. He looked relax and somehow different.

"It's good!" He smiled. I felt my cheeks heat up. "I think it's done, though." He went toward the cabinet that held the bowls and plates. I turned off the stove.

"Thank you." I say, grabbing a bowel from him and putting soup on it. I did the same thing with the other two. "Eh," I looked around. Then back to Sting. "Where's Rogue?" I asked as I placed two bowels on the dinner table. Sting grabbed three more bowels when I walked back into the kitchen. He poured soup in them too. He looked at me while I grabbed the other bowel that was left on the counter.

"Oh, he's taking a shower." He nodded at himself and left the kitchen. "Guys! Soup is done!" He sat himself beside me when I sat down. Carla, Lector, Frosch and Rogue came.

Rogue wore a t-shirt with just plain black sweats. He looked rather more comfortable now. His hair was still a little wet, but still kinda looked dry. His pure red eyes glinted when he looked at me, but it was only for a second.

"Ah," He sat down. The exceeds had already dug in, stuffing their faces. Well, Carla ate calmly. but I know she's starving. "Smells good." He gently smiled at me. I guess he's warming up to me.

"It tastes good, too!" Lector cheered. I smiled at him. I picked up my spoon and dipped it in the soup. I

pulled up the spoon to smell the aura of it. It smelt awesome!

"Mmm." I licked my lips when I finished gulping the soup. "Yummy." I giggle at myself before eating more.

After we ate our soup, I washed out all the bowels. Carla wanted to help, but I denied it and told her it was okay. She, surprisingly, agreed and left with Lector. I really do think those two like each other, like Frosch said.

Just thinking of how Happy would react to that makes me giggle, yet feel a little bad for him.

"That guy said the box is in this cabin..."

"He said in OR near the cabin." Carla told Sting. She was sitting on the couch with Lector beside her. Rogue also sat on the couch with Frosch on his lap.

"Oh, whatever." Sting shrugged his shoulders as he blushed from embarrassment. "We'll look for tomorrow, I'm tired and I stink." He smelt his armpit but then he quickly looked away. I chuckled lightly at him.

"Let Wendy take a shower first." Carla demanded. I felt my cheeks heat up. "She's a woman." She added, ignoring their stares. "Jump in Wendy." I nodded, quickly grabbing my bag. "Wait for me..." I looked at her. Her cheeks went red as she jumped off the couch and ran to a closet. I smile at her. We sometimes take a shower together. It's not such a big deal in my opinion...

"We'll won't be long, sorry , Sting." I say as I walk away from them. I quickly walk into the bathroom that was in the only room.

"Darn."

_Sting's P.O.V_

"Wendy!" I screamed, feeling the cold water punch my body. She used all the hot water damn it! I guess that's what I get for letting her take a shower first...

I stopped the water and grabbed my towel, drying myself off before wrapping the towel around my waist. I opened the door from the bathroom and walked out, stomping to the living room where I heard Wendy talking to Rogue. She must have not heard my loud-ass-yell.

"Now that Sti-Hm?" Rogue stopped his sentence when he looked at me. He looked a little surprised.

"Ah!" I laughed at Wendy's reaction when I spotted her staring at me longer then she had probably expected to do. "Sting! Put some clothes on!" Wendy hid her face in her hands.

"How dare you walk out here half naked knowing a young lady is here!" Carla yelled out angrily, standing in front of me. I rolled my eyes.

"It's not like she's seeing this-" I make an invisible circle right above my member. I chuckled lightly at Carla's embarrassed expression. She only shook her head again and violently pointed back into the room.

"Go!" She declared. I ignore her and looked at Wendy who was desperately trying to look away from luscious body.

"Wendy," I growled, crossing my arms over my chest. She nervously looked at me, cheeks super red and eyes as large as an owls. "You used all the hot water!" I wailed, glaring daggers at her.

"So that's why you yelled out Wendy's name..." Rogue said. "I thought you were doing something else." He

chuckled lightly at his own dirty joke. Wendy looked confused at first, but slowly she understood what he meant and she yelped loudly, shaking her head no, violently.

"Haha," I faked laugh, sounding dead and flat. "No." I felt my cheeks heat up. "Anyways," I look at Wendy who was now calmed down by Frosch and Carla. "Wendy, please don't use all the hot water next time." I sigh out. She quickly agrees and gets up, saying sorry to me and quickly running away into the kitchen.

I glare at Rogue. "I was not masturbating you sicko!" I barked. He shrugged his shoulders. I felt my cheeks heat up. I really didn't think Rogue would even think of something like that. I personally imagined myself saying that! Wait...then wouldn't I be a sicko? ...Of course not!

"It would be the first thought if someone else heard you scream out Wendy's name when your in a shower...alone." He said calmly. I rolled my eyes at him, stomping back into the bathroom to change into my sweats and T-shirt.

After hours of just talking about stuff, Wendy wanting to know us better, and Rogue wanting to hurry up and sleep, we all stood at the end of the bed, staring at it as if it was some monster.

"It's big enough." Lector said. "Fro agrees." Frosch said;of course she'll agree.

"I don't mind sleeping on the couch." Wendy volunteered. "It was comfortable to sit in.." She slowly added in. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Okay... Then we'll sleep on the bed." I said, jumping on the bed with Lector. I pulled up the blankets and snuggle myself in them, ignoring Rogue telling to me scoot over when Wendy left.

It was actually weird sleeping in the same bed with Rogue. Our backs faced each other as I stared off into darkness. Lector was curled up beside my legs on the blankets, already snoring;probably dreaming of Carla or something.

It was quiet and it was already sweeping me off my feet, making my eyes began to flutter close. And with one final, long, yawn, I fell asleep.

_Wendy's P.O.V._

I couldn't sleep when I woke up. Of course when I had to sleep alone on the couch, a big Storm wants to roll in. Carla was on the other couch, slightly snoring. I separately tried to go back to sleep, but the images of Sting started to pop up in my head once again.

I got up, stumbling once I got of the couch. I walked into the dark kitchen and opened the refrigerator, looking for something to drink. Once I found the glass of water I didn't finish, I gulped some down and put the cup in the sink. I was hungry, but I didn't know what to eat. I looked in the. I looked in the cabinets. Maybe there's cookies or crackers in here.

But, sadly, I couldn't find anything. I let out a long sigh. Then out of no where, a loud and roaring boom scared me out of my skin. I yelped and found myself snuggling in between Rogue and Sting, hiding in the

blankets.

I was so scared I didn't even know how I got in here. Maybe I ran that fast that I didn't even have time to think. But, for some odd reason I wanted to stay where I was at. I felt extremely warm and safe, like I

usually feel around Gray and Team Natsu.

I stayed in the middle, hearing the two snoring men. It made me giggle. But suddenly, I felt one of the them

on my right turn. His arm under the blanket wrapped around my tiny waist, pulling me into his hard chest.

He smelled of sweet, warm honey. But, there was something strong on him that burned my nose. Even though it burned my nose, it smelt fantastic. Like, the kind of smell that you don't want to stop smelling. That you just can't have enough of. That smell that makes you want to stay there forever while it turned your insides into a zoo.

It smelt like Sting. But suddenly, I felt two other pair of strong arms grab ahold my stomach, scooting closer to me until he was touching my back. It was Rogue, with his strong scent of Pine trees. I guess he only smelled like that because we've been outside for the past two days.

Darn. I'm stuck between Sting and Rogue...

_Next Morning._

*Rogue's P.O.V.*

My eyes shot open when I smelt a familiar smell. It smelt like a fresh ocean breeze...And I'm not sure how it would be so possible to smell something like that though.

Anyways, I knew this smell too well. I smelt it this close before too.

Wendy.

I quickly moved back, unwrapping my arms from her petty body. But, I guess I backed up to fast and far that I fell off the bed with loud 'thud'!

"Hmm?" I saw Sting slowly sit up when I did, rubbing my head with one hand and my eyes on the other. "Rogue?" His one arm was still wrapped around Wendy under the blanket. "What the hell happened to you?" He asked, yawning.

How did he not notice Wendy yet?

"Wendy..." She pointed to Wendy. He looked down with cheeks extremely red and he quickly move back, also falling off the bed. "Idiot.." I shook my head. "I'm gonna wake her up before Carla notices."

"What's Wendy doing on the bed?" I looked at the end of the be to see Lector and Frosch also up. "I thought she was sleeping on the couch...?" Lector added.

"That's what Fro thought too."

"She's fine..." I said, rolling my eyes lightly. "She probably got cold or something." I gently let my hands land on her shoulder. "Wendy..." She shook her.

"Yell in her ear." I glare at Sting. He rolled his shoulders. "Just a suggestion." He smirked. I shook my head, shaking Wendy again.

I received a low grumble with a push of my hand. I shook her again. But she did the same thing. "Wendy wake up!" I jumped slightly when Sting yelled at her, flicking her ear.

"Ow!" She shot up, glaring at me. I quickly pointed to Sting. "That was him..." She quickly looked at Sting with her hair sticking to her back.

"You didn't want to wake up." He laughed. She jumped on him, surprising me. But I quickly found out why and also dodged the incoming arrow.

The window where Stings big head was hiding, was ruined with a large hole. I look back to see the red arrow on the floor. I look back out the window to see no one.

"What the fuck!?" Sting Angrily stood up, holding the angry Wendy to his side. "Who did that?!" He looked out the window, moving his head to the left and right.

"Sting..." I looked to the door to see Carla. She wore a nice, clean blue dress. "Calm down and put down Wendy." She shook her head, taking a quick glance at Lector before looking back at Sting.

Sting put down Wendy and said thank you, fixing her self. "Sorry. I had to jump you so you didn't get hit." She sheepishly said, scratching the back of her neck in a boyish way.

"What ever." His cheeks heated up once again. "Thanks..."

"We should get dressed," I said. "We can hurry and look for the box before the bandits do." I glared out the window.

"Good Idea." Wendy said. She quickly walked out before I could ask her one more thing. But she was too far and I didn't feel like It was important to know about right now.


End file.
